Heartless or not?
by BeyondMello1317
Summary: Demyx has had eyes for Zexion since he entered the Orginization, but he's so set on not having a heart he'll never feel the same way. Will he? M for later chapters.
1. Heartless or not?

Xion ran from all the way from the gate to the castle to the Grey Room. Her shoes made a loud clomping sound as she made her way down the labyrinth hallways. Everyone could already hear her coming before she finally made it to the bland lounge. She ran from the dark hallway and into the Grey Room with everyone already staring her way.

She glanced frantically around the room and yelled, "Where's Demyx?!"

"In his r--" was all Saix could get out before she turned on her foot and ran back into the dark hallway.

She high tailed it to his door and knocked with extreme strength on the grey door. The door soon slid open and Demyx was standing in the doorway.

"Demy!" she squealed as she threw herself on him.

He hugged her tightly and picked her up. He swung her around in a quick circle before setting her back on the ground.

Zexion walked into the hallway from one direction as Axel did the other. The magician stopped in his tracks and turned back around to return to the Grey Room, which he just left. The excited conversation between XIV and IX soon faded behind him and all he could hear was someone new approaching him.

"Don't like seeing a girl all over your man?" the other person joked as he slapped a hand on Zexion's shoulder.

"I don't care in the least, and he is _not_ my man, Axel," he answered as he summoned a book and began reading.

"Aww, come on, Zex! Everyone knows you have it rough for Dem," Axel said with a smirk.

"I do not "have it rough" for anybody. We have no hearts, remember?" he retorted as they entered the lounge.

Zexion walked straight to one of the light grey couches and sat in the same position with his book. He turned a page and attempted to ignore the redhead's incessant arguments.

"We do too have hearts! Don't be mad," VIII told him.

"No, we do not. We are incapable of feeling. Especially love. And the way you are all over XIII--" he was cut off by further arguing from the flame-haired member.

"Is love. I know it, and so does he. Isn't that proof enough?" he pleaded.

"No. That is something you made up in your head. A sorry excuse for love," he answered with a bleak expression.

He turned a page and continued reading.

"No it's not! Why don't you think we can have hearts, huh?!" he demanded, losing his temper.

"Superior said so," Zexion replied with another page turn.

"Oh ho-ho! You wanna bring Superior into this?" the redhead laughed.

"Yes. He told us that we won't have hearts until Kingdom Hearts is complete," he stated.

"Ahaha! And you _believed_ _him_?!" he cackled, "Don't you remember when-- oh right --you were on a mission."

"What happened?" he asked, raising his eyes along with an eyebrow.

"Superior and Saix. You should've heard them! I didn't know Xemnas could _make_ sounds like that!" the redhead attempted to whisper so that Saix wouldn't hear.

Zexion's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. He quickly regained his composure and went back to his book. Roxas walked up behind Axel and grabbed his hand.

Axel smiled at him and went back to Zexion. "Well, Zex," he began, "I think I've traumatized you enough for today. I'll let that image roll around in your head for a while."

XIII and VIII walked away hand in hand.

"What were you guys talking about?" Roxas asked.

"Oh nothing, Roxie," Axel replied while he patted his blonde spikes.

VI simply scoffed as the pair exited the room and into the black hallway. Just as he turned his attention back to his large, leather-bound book, IX walked in from the hallway. He walked with brisk speed towards the silver-haired man. He walked up behind the couch and stared blankly at the page.

"So Zex, whatcha reading?" he asked, trying to be adorable.

"Advanced Book of Higher Magic," he replied, turning the page again.

"Ah…" he was at a short loss for words. "So, I'm gonna be the leader of a group mission soon. Ya wanna be part of my team?"

"Sure," he answered with lacking emotion.

"Okay…so, meet us in Twilight Town at the train station," he told him and he got up to walk away.

"Alright," he said.

IX smiled and walked back to his room. He slumped just as he entered the hallway. Just as he passed by, Axel waltzed out of Roxas' room. He had a devious smirk on his face and his hair was slightly out of the familiar deadly spikes. His smirk faded as he saw Demyx shuffling to his room.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he rushed over to his comrade.

"Zexy…" he simply replied.

"What's wrong now?" he asked, throwing his arm around Demyx' shoulders.

"He's never gonna feel the same way, Axel!" he cried as he twirled out of his loose grasp.

"Aww come on now, you don't know that," he reassured as he slowly approached him.

"I wanna be alone, Ax," he told him as he turned around and headed back to his room.

The door slid open automatically as he approached the slab of grey attached to the wall. He retreated into the darkness and the door shut with a "swish" behind him. The motion censor lights flicked on as he stepped further into the room. The bed made a low creek as he sat down near the middle of the mattress. He swung his legs on and rested his head on the pillow. He lifted his hands behind his head and made shapes in the ceiling. His eyes slid shut and he dozed off into light sleep. All that filled his mind was Zexion.

The blaring beep resonating from his alarm clock caused is eyes to snap open. His hand slammed on the off button as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Demyx climbed off his bed and outstretched his hand to open a portal to the meeting spot. He stepped into the darkness and was swiftly teleported to the front of the Train Station in Twilight Town.

He stepped into the orange and red light of the setting sun. The slate-haired object of his affection was waiting patiently on the steps of the Train Station. His attention was focused on that familiar book he's always seen with. Demyx skipped over to the other man and bent down in front of him to eye level.

"Hello, Demyx," Zexion said without lifting his eyes, "What's our mission today?"

"The usual," he replied, "Collecting hearts."

"Hmm," he said, accompanied by a page turn, "Where is everyone else?"

"Uh…" Demyx said, at loss for words, "Let's get going! I'm sure they'll catch up!"

Demyx grabbed his companion's gloved hand and pulled him off the steps. Zexion's book disappeared with the sudden loss of concentration as he was yanked to his feet. They started off toward the ramp, still hand in hand. Zexion could feel his face heating up and shook his head.

_That's strange…_ he thought, _Why am I blushing?_

He was pulled back to reality when the pressure suddenly left his hand.

"We have company!" Demyx shouted to him as he summoned his sitar.

Zexion nodded and summoned his attack book. He flipped the pages with rapid speed to the particular page and fired. An ice block flew from the page and straight into the attacking heartless. The shadow figure broke apart from the sudden depleted HP.

Demyx went through a flurry of physical attacks with his sitar to little effect.

"Dance water, dance!" he commanded and ten water replicas of him rose from the ground.

The shadows were eliminated with ease and the clones slipped back into the tiles. They continued down the road towards the center of town.

"So, Zex," he began, twiddling his fingers, "You really believe we don't have hearts?"

"No I don't, IX," he answered.

"Could you call me Demyx? XI just sounds so…" he though for a moment, "Impersonal."

"If you really want me to, I suppose I could," he replied with a small smile.

Demyx blushed and stared at the ground. He'd never seen Zexy smile before and he looked so…amazing when he did. They continued towards town square in silence.

"You honestly don't believe we have hearts?" he asked with a pout.

"No, I honestly don't," he answered with slight irritation.

Demyx abruptly stopped walking and balled his hands into fists. Small tears began to fall from his eyes and onto the ground, creating tiny wet spots that dried just after they hit. Zexion hadn't noticed his partner had stopped and continued walking ahead. He eventually looked over to say something to Demyx when he noticed he wasn't there. He spun around to see the other man staring at the ground. Was he…crying? He rushed back to him and placed a hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Dem?" he asked, using Axel's nickname.

Demyx gasped and unclenched his fists. He brought up his hands to wipe the salty droplets from his lashes.

"Oh…I'm uh…fine," he managed to choke out.

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong?" he asked with concern. He squeezed Demyx' shoulder and watched as the other man looked up and smiled weakly.

Zexion released his hand from the sandy blonde's shoulder. All of the sudden, as he removed his hand, Demyx' arms were around his neck. His head was resting on his shoulder and he was holding him close. Zexion slid his arms awkwardly around Demyx' waist and returned the tightness. Demyx suddenly stiffened and felt the blood rush to his cheeks. He pulled abruptly away from his companion and ran on ahead.

"We….uh…have hearts to collect!" he called as he ran off to the opening to town square.

Zexion nodded away from him and turned to follow him. He crashed into the blonde clumsily and they fell to the ground. Demyx turned under Zexion's weight to stare straight into his light purple iris'. They soon closed as Zexion bent his face closer to his comrade's and laid his lips on his. Demyx' eyes widened and then fluttered closed as the silver haired man prolonged the contact. He began to part his lips, but just as he did, Zexion pulled back and stepped off of the man beneath him. Demyx' eyes slowly opened as the weight was pulled off of his chest. He jumped onto his feet, and sent him a sweet smile.

"We need to collect hearts," Zexion said as he walked past Demyx. Their shoulders brushed against each other briefly as he passed.

"Uh, yeah. Superior will wonder why we've been gone so long!" Demyx agreed as he ran up behind him.

He brushed his fingertips against his lips and smiled. The rest of the mission ran smoothly and they RTC'd as soon as the dark portal was open. As they entered back into the Grey Room, Demyx smiled at Zexion and ran off to his room. Zexion smiled back and sat down on the same couch as before. He summoned his book, which was nearing the final page, and continued his reading. Axel soon entered from the hallway and swaggered over to Zexion. He plopped down next to him and threw his arm around his shoulders.

"Sooooo, Zex," he began as he leaned to his ear, "I heard what happened with you and Dem on your mission," he whispered.

VI's eyes widened exponentially, "H-how…" he whispered back.

"Dem told me. He was damn excited," he said in a low tone with a smirk.

Zexion sighed and rested his face in his palm. "Dem…" he said.

"Woah! Something DID happen! You used a _nickname_! I was totally spit-balling!" he laughed.

"What?!" Zexion cried as he launched onto his feet. His face was turning red and his hands were clenched in tight fists.

"Yeah! I totally guessed! And you told me yourself!" he cackled, grabbing his stomach.

Zexion took a deep breath and sat back down. He ignored the loud cackling coming from the man beside him and, stood up to make his way to the darkened hallway. He rushed to his room and ran inside as soon as the door slid open. Zexion threw himself onto his mattress and rested his face in his cool pillow. His eyes slid shut and he drifted into deep unconsciousness.


	2. Agrabah

Zexion's eyes fluttered open and as soon as he sat up in bed, there came a sharp pain in his stomach. He winced and plopped back down onto his pillow. There then came a knock at his door.

"You awake yet, Zex?" he heard a muffled Demyx say from beyond the door.

"Y-yeah," he managed to choke out while grasping his stomach.

"May I come in?" Demyx asked as the door slid open.

"Come on in," he said.

Demyx walked into his room and shut the door behind him. He sat down on the end of Zexion's bed and IX winced from the movement of the mattress beneath him.

"You probably need something to eat!" Demyx exclaimed, standing up again.

"Huh?" Zexion asked with confusion.

"You've been asleep for three days," Demyx told him, "You _must_ be hungry. I'll bring you something, stay right here!"

And with that, Demyx was out of the room again and making his way to the kitchen. Zexion smiled to himself and was suddenly pleased at the fact that he did what he did with the other man. He realized that maybe he has had feelings for him all along. He did kind of hate it when Xion was all huggy with Dem, and he sometimes wished he could do that.

_Maybe I can now_ he thought, _Maybe he'll let me…_

His thoughts were interrupted by Demyx rushing back into his room carrying a tray of food. He sat back on Zexion's bed and handed him the tray.

"Eat up!" Demyx commanded with a smile.

Zexion obeyed and began shoveling the food into his mouth. Demyx just continued rambling about another mission he went on with Vexen and how apparently everyone knows what happened between them. He talked about how he didn't really mind people knowing, and how he never expected it to happen.Zexion finally held up his hand to get Demyx to cease his endless babbling. He quickly swallowed the rest of his food and began to speak.

"So, does this mean we're…ya know…_together_ now?" Zexion asked.

"Oh…uh…" Demyx began, scratching his head, "I dunno…if you wanna be?"

"Maybe…" Zexion stopped to think for a moment, "We'll see."

Demyx just smiled and hopped off Zexion's bed and over to his door. He turned around and stood in the doorway for a moment.

"We have a mission together in an hour, Zexy! Don't be late!" Demyx said with a wink as he ran off into the empty hallway.

Zexion smiled to himself and sat up again. The pain in his stomach had faded since he had given himself nourishment. He walked into his bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Oh goodness…" he sighed as he examined his hair.

He walked over to the shower and turned it on to warm up. He stared back into the mirror and made eye contact with his reflection. His eyes looked sad and worn, but had a new glimmer behind them. One he hadn't ever seen before. He could now see the steam rising from the hot water and he stepped into the shower. Zexion sighed as the hot stream ran across his skin. It soothed his muscles and made him feel newly refreshed. He grabbed his bottle of shampoo and squirted some into his hands. The soap bubbled between his hands and he lathered them into his silver hair. The bubbles soon rinsed out of his purple locks as they ran down his body. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel to see Demyx standing right there in his bathroom.

"Ahh! Demyx!" Zexion screamed as he attempted to cover himself up with the towel.

"I'm sorry!" he cried as he squeezed his eyes shut and ran from the bathroom.

Zexion sighed and dried off his hair. He pulled on his boxers and a fresh pair of black leather pants. He tugged a t-shirt over his head and put on his Organization cloak and pulled up the zipper. He combed through his hair and most of it fell over his one eye like usual. Zexion walked out of his bathroom and over to a highly embarrassed Demyx, sliding his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry, Zexy…" he apologized.

"It's alright. Maybe it's only a matter of time," Zexion joked.

Demyx blushed bright red and felt his face heat up exponentially at the thought. He couldn't believe Zexion just referenced to that and that it was actually on his mind.

"Hey, Dem, you okay?" he asked when Demyx was silent for a moment too long.

Demyx just turned around in Zexion's grasp and, before he had time to react, crashed his lips against his. Zexion's eyes shot open and then slowly closed when the kiss became longer. Demyx began to part his lips again, but this time, Zexion didn't pull away. He obediently followed Demyx' actions and parted his own lips. Without warning, Demyx' tongue shot into Zexion's mouth, which took him by surprise. His tongue explored the inside of his mouth a little before retreating again. Demyx pulled his face away and slinked out of Zexion's arms. Zexion blushed and smiled while walking over to Demyx and taking his hand in his. He intertwined their fingers as they strolled into the hallway.

"We have a mission today right?" Zexion asked as they made their way down the empty corridors to the Grey Room.

"Yep. Just you and me again!" he replied with a bright grin.

Zexion simply smiled and they reached the boring lounge. Everyone went silent and stared as they walked in. Demyx let go of his partner's hand and went to sit momentarily next to Axel and Roxas on one of the couches. Zexion walked over to Saix and talked to him shortly about the mission for today.

"So, you and Zexion, huh?" asked Roxas.

"Uh…yeah. Sorta," Demyx answered with a giggle.

"That's cute. You've liked him for a while, you deserve this," Roxas said with a friendly smile.

Zexion soon walked over and stood by Demyx.

"Ready whenever you are," he told him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm ready now, if that's okay," Demyx said.

"Of course. Let's get going."

Demyx stood up and waved lightly to Axel and Roxas as him and Zexion left for their mission. Zexion opened a portal to Agrabah and they both walked in.

"They're totally cute!" Roxas nearly squeed.

"Yeah, but not nearly as cute as you my dear," Axel said with a pat on his boyfriend's spikes.

Zexion walked out of the portal first and into the blazing heat of the desert city. He could feel miniscule grains of sand slip between his lashes and into his sensitive eyes. He reached up his hands and wiped shallowly at his eyelids as they stepped further into the town.

"So," he began, still rubbing his eyes, "What's our mission here?"

"Eliminate Deserters," Demyx told him.

"Why couldn't XIII or XIV do this mission? They're much lower ranked than us," Zexion partially complained.

"Aww, don't worry! It won't take too long!" Demyx reassured.

"Hmph," Zexion huffed in response.

"And maybe when we're done we can…do something," he suggested nervously.

"Oh! Uh…sure. That'd be nice," Zexion agreed shakily.

They walked straight through the middle of town and to the entrance to the desert. They soon noticed the crazy, little heartless running amok around the area. Demyx summoned his sitar and went after one after the other. Zexion slinked back again and summoned his book. He flipped the pages at light speed and attacked as the creatures stopped running around to rest for a moment. After he killed the first one a large group of them surrounded him and began relentlessly attacking. He blocked one of them with the book's cover and they ran in all opposite directions again.

"Can I just end this bullshit?" Zexion asked with growing impatience.

"Ah!" Demyx cried as he was attacked from all sides, "Feel free!"

Zexion then tossed his book into the air and engulfed him and Demyx in a giant darkness portal as fire rained from the pages. Each and every annoying monster evaporated and they're adapted heart floated into the sky to eventually disappear. Zexion removed the darkness from around himself and Demyx. Just as it disappeared, Demyx spun around in immense excitement to find all the Deserters gone.

"That was awesome! Why didn't you do that from the beginning?" Demyx asked while still spinning.

"Eh. I try to as little as possible," Zexion answered with a shrug.

Demyx just giggled and stepped into their original portal to RTC. They both walked out of the portal and ended up in Demyx' room.

"Soo…" Zexion started, shifting his weight awkwardly, "What are we gonna do?"

"Welllllll," Demyx said as he walked towards the slate haired sorcerer, licking his lips.

He never finished his sentence. Demyx walked up to Zexion and slid his arms around his waist. Zexion gulped and Demyx just smirked. He crashed his lips against the magician's and pushed him onto his bed. Zexion climbed backwards onto the mattress and laid his head on the pillow. Demyx pounced on top of him and crushed his lips against his again. He trapped Zexion under his chest and parted his lips right away. His tongue shot into Zexion's mouth, but he countered this time. Their tongues fought for a moment before Zexion gave in from lack of experience and allowed Demyx to take over again. Demyx pulled back and stared into Zexion's showing eye.

"Hmph," he huffed as he pushed Zexion's hair away from his other eye.

He stared at both his eyes for a moment and smiled adorably.

"Gorgeous. Just like I imagined," Demyx whispered.

Zexion's cheeks flushed a soft shade of pink and Demyx bent down for another kiss. Zexion threw his arms around the other boy's neck and pulled him in closer. Their kisses all seemed to run together after that. It became a flurry of lips smacking and heavy breathing as they finally quit holding back. Demyx unzipped and pulled off both of their cloaks and tossed them to the ground. His hands slid under Zexion's shirt and traveled up and down his chest as they continued. Demyx tugged Zexion's shirt over his head and threw it behind him. He smirked and bent down to Zexion's bare neck. Sensitive whimpers fell from Zexion's lips as Demyx caressed his skin with his mouth.

As he reached the middle of his partner's neck, he latched onto one spot and sucked lightly. A soft moan came from Zexion as Demyx continued sucking. He began down his neck again, leaving a light red spot behind on his companion's creamy skin. Once he reached his collar bone, Demyx stuck out his tongue and went back up his neck, leaving a glimmering trail of saliva behind. He found Zexion's lips again and pressed their mouths together countless times before pulling back to breathe.

"How many times have you done stuff like this?" Zexion asked between breaths.

"Just once. It was just experimental. Nothing like right now…" he trailed off with a blush.

Zexion turned his partner's face back to him and pulled their faces close again. He gave him just a small peck on the lips and pulled off Demyx' shirt. He dropped it on the carpet, right next to his bed. Demyx pressed their bare chests together and kissed Zexion again and again.

Just as they were getting back into their rhythm, there was a knock at the door. Both boy's pulled away and gasped. They glanced quickly at each other before Demyx jumped off the bed and grabbed Zexion's shirt. Zexion grabbed Demyx' from next to him and they tossed each other their article of clothing.

"One second!" Demyx yelled as he tugged his shirt over his head.

Zexion jumped up and grabbed both cloaks. They frantically pulled on their cloaks and zipped them up as the person knocked on the door a second time.

"I'm coming!" Demyx yelled as he quickly kissed Zexion before he ran into Demyx' bathroom.

Demyx quickly answered the door to see Axel standing in the hallway outside his room. He looked around the room and his eyes rested on Demyx' sheets which were in slight disarray from his and Zexion's explorations a few moments ago. He arched an eyebrow and looked at Demyx who was just grinning nervously.

"Soo, Demyx?" Axel asked.

"Yeah Axel? What do ya need?" he asked.

"Just wondering how your mission went, and if anything interesting went on with Zex," he told him. "So?"

"It was fine. And…nope. Nothing out of the ordinary!" he replied with a shaky shrug.

"Hmm. How about afterwards?" he asked, his eyes resting on his bed again.

"Ah….nope!" Demyx replied, his eyes darting around the room.

"Ah. Okay. Well, we have to convene in the Circle Room in an hour. Don't be late," Axel said, looking around the room again.

"Okay! See ya then!" Demyx said as he shut the door.

He rested against his door and gave a sigh of relief as Zexion walked out of his bathroom.

"Maybe I should go back to my room," Zexion suggested.

"Yeah…" Demyx unwillingly agreed.

"Don't worry," Zexion began, walking over to Demyx, "We'll continue that later."

He kissed him softly and walked out into the hallway and back to his own room. Demyx rested against his door after Zexion left and sighed. He then walked into his bathroom to get ready for the meeting in the Circle Room in an hour.


	3. Castle Oblivion

Demyx walked through his open bathroom door and flicked on the lights. He stared at his reflection in the mirror for a minute before grabbing out his styling gel. He squirted some of the gel into his hands and spread it thinly over his palms and began working it through his hair. His hair worked it's way into his Mohawk style, and brushed the back part straight. Demyx looked at his hair from several angles before nodding to his reflection and walking back into his bedroom, and exiting into the hallway. He walked down the long hallways towards the Grey Room to wait until the meeting was to start.

Zexion walked with brisk speed to his room and slid through the smallest possible opening between his door and the wall. He walked into his bathroom and quickly brushed through his thick, slate coloured hair and let it fall over his one eye. He swept the locks from his face to briefly stare at his reflection. His cheeks were still rosy from his and Demyx' little make out a few minutes ago. Zexion pulled down his cloak over his right shoulder to reveal a pink mark. He sighed and rolled his eyes as he let go of the fabric and it slid back up his shoulder. He let go of his hair and it found it's way back to it's familiar spot over his left eye. Zexion walked back out of his bedroom and into the hallway to sit in the Grey Room until the conference had to start.

Both boys ended up at the Grey Room at the same time. They walked into the lounge together and sat on one of the uncomfortable, but bearable couches together. Zexion summoned a new book he was just starting and flipped to the first page. His eyes floated over the text as Demyx sat awkwardly next to him, in silence.

"So…" Demyx began, looking at Zexion, "How's that book?"

"I just started it, but it's interesting so far," Zexion replied flatly.

"Ah…" Demyx said awkwardly.

Zexion continued reading with Demyx shifting around on the couch next to him. To Demyx' relief, Axel and Roxas walked into the room and sat on another couch across from them.

"Hey guys!" Demyx called with a wide grin and a hearty wave.

"Hi Dem," Roxas said with a small smile.

"Hey Demy!" Axel joked, "Your man ignoring you?"

"No! He reads. I'm glad he has interests other than me," Demyx remarked, smirking at Axel.

"Axel likes to sing," Roxas pointed out with a shrug.

Axel coughed and nudged Roxas with his elbow. Roxas looked awfully confused, but simply readjusted himself next to his boyfriend. Saix walked into the room as the rest of the Organization showed up over time.

"It is time to convene. Please, everyone into the Circle Room," Saix called.

Zexion's book disappeared like usual as he stood up. He walked behind the couch and waited for Demyx so he could take his hand for the short walk they had together. As each member walked onto the opening platform in front of Superior's throne, they teleported to their own thrones of varying heights. Zexion and Demyx let go of each other's hand and teleported to their seats. Axel and Roxas did the same shortly after. Once everyone had made it to their spots, Superior began to speak.

"We are here today to discuss Castle Oblivion," he announced.

Everyone looked around at each other and made quick glances at the empty seats that were once filled by Marluxia and Larxene. The ones who had been terminated.

"Some of you will be going to the Castle yourselves, and I will telling you in advance," he said just as a low murmur began to arise.

"Who's going this time?" Axel asked, crossing his arms.

"Superior will tell you when it is the right time!" Saix scolded.

Axel smirked and giggled.

"Lexaeus. You will be going," Superior announced.

Lexaeus bowed his head and crossed his arms.

"And Zexion. You will also be going," he said.

Zexion nodded and his gaze slid over to Demyx. He was staring at his with wide, almost sad eyes. Zexion smiled softly and moved his attention back to Superior.

"The plan is…coming along. We will not be defeated," Superior attempted to reassure.

"Meeting adjourned," Saix said as he teleported from the room.

Superior followed closely after him and all the other members followed too. Zexion teleported back to his room and laid down on his bed. He shut his eyes and sighed. Demyx also teleported into Zexion's room and he stared at him as he approached his bed. Zexion's eyes shot open as he felt pressure on his chest and someone's lips on his. He pushed the mass off of him and stared.

"Demyx! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Zexion cried.

"You're leaving…and…I wanna get some…stuff done…" Demyx confessed, blushing on the "stuff."

"Oh…uh…" Zexion began, but was cut off by Demyx kissing him again.

Demyx' kisses became very desperate and needy. His hands traveled all over Zexion as he continued his attack on his mouth. He nipped and sucked on his partner's lips as he unzipped his cloak and pulled it off. Zexion was already not wearing a shirt, so his mouth quickly traveled down his neck. Zexion whimpered softly as he unzipped and pulled off Demyx' cloak as well. Demyx moved his lips down Zexion's bare chest and moved closer and closer to the rim of his leather pants. As Demyx lightly kissed his abs, Zexion could feel his pants tightening. Demyx moved his hands to the fastening of his lover's pants and swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped them. He tugged off his pants and stared with lust at his bulging boxer shorts.

Demyx looked up at Zexion and smirked. The other boy blushed and nodded. The dirty blonde undid and pulled off his own pants before ripping off his partner's boxers. He tore off his own boxers soon after.

"You want this?" he asked.

"Y-yeah…" Zexion whimpered in response.

Demyx smiled and took the other boy into his mouth. He moved his head up and down erection, while swirling his tongue around him. Zexion allowed moans and whimpers to escape from him as Demyx continued to pleasure him. Just as he thought he might be able to hold out, Demyx began to suck. Zexion's eye shot open as a loud, unrestricted moan fell from his lips. Demyx smiled and sucked harder, as he sped up his bobbing. After a few more seconds, Zexion gave a desperate moan as he came into his boyfriend's mouth. Demyx swallowed all of it and slid his softening member out of his mouth. Zexion laid on his sheets, sweaty and panting.

"Will you go all the way with me?" Demyx asked between pants.

"Uh-huh…" Zexion agreed, still coming down form his short high.

Demyx climbed off of Zexion's bed and walked over to his cloak. He pulled a small bottle out of the pocket and climbed back onto his bed.

"You just carry that around?" Zexion asked quizzically.

"I had it just in case," Demyx confessed.

Zexion chuckled and smiled. "Let's do this."

Demyx nodded and opened the bottle. He squirted a small amount of the contents onto his hand and coated his fingers with it. Zexion spread his legs open to be prepped. Demyx carefully slid in the first finger and wiggled it around a little. Zexion winced slightly and relaxed his muscles. Demyx soon added a second finger and slowly scissored the opening. He added his third finger and continued scissoring the opening to get his lover ready. After a minute or so, he removed his fingers. He placed the tip of his erection at his lover's entrance and hesitated.

"Well?" Zexion asked with impatience.

"I'm going…" Demyx said.

Demyx slowly pushed into his partner and Zexion whimpered from pain. Once Demyx was all the way in, he carefully began going back out. He got into a slow rhythm with his thrusts. He groaned from the feeling of Zexion around him. Demyx soon began speeding up his thrusts and his moans slowly got louder. He repositioned his hips and thrust back into Zexion. Just as he did, Zexion screeched in intense ecstasy as Demyx hit his prostate. Demyx sped up his thrusts even more and Zexion rocked in time with him. He repeatedly hit that spot deep within the sorcerer and listened to the sweet screeches flying form between his lips. Demyx could feel a molten hotness pooling in his lower abdomen, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Soon afterwards, he thrust deep into his partner and spilled his hot seed into him. Demyx pulled out of Zexion and laid down next to him on his bed. Zexion laid his head on his lover's chest and fell fast asleep, completely drained from the last few minutes. Demyx fell right asleep as well.


End file.
